


Help Me Become Somebody Else

by MimsyFromMars (FromMars)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMars/pseuds/MimsyFromMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking off my tie, I started unbuttoning my shirt and once it was off, my pants, folding them neatly on the chair next to the door. I knew the rules – here I was Edward, the submissive and he – my master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Become Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimers apply - if you're under 18, please click the little red 'X' and come back when it's legal for you to read this.
> 
> This is a fluffy slash story with lots of smut and even some BDSM. So if that kind of stuff offends you, please do not go on.
> 
> Me no own nothing (unfortunately) - SM owns all the Twilight characters mentioned. I just borrowed them for some fun play-time. No copyright infringement intended. However, the story plot is my idea, so please don't steal. And just for the record - the banner says the story is by Twilight-Junki3 which is my fanfiction (dot) net account name.

Friday. 4:37 PM.

Just an hour and twenty-three minutes. That is how long it would have taken me to get out of this god-forsaken office and meet _him_ at the elevators. But not tonight. Just the thoughts of what lay before me, made my knees weak. I was brought back from my daydreams by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted to whoever was on the other side. I'm not sure why I was so surprised to see the unruly mop of blond curls, but the shock he sent through my body made me all too alert to his presence.

"Edward, I have the Hunter file. You asked me to bring you feedback on the new software we installed?" He smiled innocently at me, but I knew that look, and let me tell you, there was nothing innocent about it. When I opened my mouth to speak, I could feel how dry it had become in the few moments it took him to enter my office and cross the distance from the door, to my desk. I licked my lips, clearing my throat, before I addressed him.

"Thank you, Jasper. I'll look through it in a minute, " I said, adverting my eyes from his angelic face. Before I could react, he grasped me by my chin, pulled my face to his and gave me the most breathtaking kiss. Just as fast as he had approached me, he pulled away, a cocky smile on his face.

"Jasper, you can't do that!" I told him, trying to be angry but highly amused.

"Why? Who says I'm not allowed to kiss my husband?" He arched one perfect eyebrow in question.

"You can do that at home. Not here." I knew I was being unreasonable - after all, everyone in the office was aware of our marriage. "I'm the boss and you work for me, damn it." He made his way to the door with a smirk, not really paying attention to my hysterical fit. Before Jasper closed the door I remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'll be late home tonight. Something came up." I looked at him nodding his head before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

_**E &J** _

My legs were wobbly as I made my way to the room in which I have experienced some of the most erotic moments in my life. Reaching the door, I punched the six digit code and let myself in. The light flickered on only seconds after I made my first step through the door and bathed the dark cherry wood walls in soft, red light. Taking off my tie, I started unbuttoning my shirt and once it was off, my pants, folding them neatly on the chair next to the door. I knew the rules – here I was Edward, the submissive and _he_ – my master.

6: 53 PM - I looked at my watch for the last time before taking it off too and storing it in the safety of my pants' pocket. Walking to the middle of the quiet room, I kneeled on the exact same spot I did every time. I didn't have long to wait before I heard the soft steps of the man who owned me heart, body and soul. The moment he opened the door, my skin was on fire and the fine hairs all over my body stood on end. Every cell in my body was alert to his presence.

"My, my. Don't you look beautiful on your knees, my pet." He ghosted his hand along my skin, from shoulder to shoulder and then reached around to place his palm right where my heart was.

"I've been looking at you all day, waiting for _this_ moment, when you will be ready to serve my every need." He paused dramatically, before pulling lightly on my hair. My master walked around me and stood directly in front of my kneeling body. "Undress me, kitten."

I started with his shoes, carefully untying each one and slipped them of his feet. Next were the socks, which I put in the discarded shoes next to me. I was just about to pop the button on his slacks, when he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up to face him.

"Leave the pants for last. Take off my shirt." His voice was firm and commanding, leaving no room for question. I loosened his tie and pulled it from around his neck, kissing the skin just below his ear. My master's moan was all I the reassurance I needed to continue. The first button of his shirt came out with ease, revealing more of his beautiful and soft skin. I bent down slightly, kissing more of his exposed chest with every button I was undoing. When I reached his pants, my master spread out his hands, giving me permission to untuck it from his slacks and then drew them back in, so I could slide the silk material down his shoulders and off his strong body.

When all that was left were his pants, I stood with my head bowed, awaiting my master's next command. He said nothing for the longest time but I could feel his eyes wandering all over my body, making me feel the soft caress of his gaze. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but might have only been seconds, before he unfastened his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops, holding it out in front of me.

"Cross your hands in front of your body, pet." The desire in his voice made my knees weak, but I did as I was told. My master encircled my hands with the belt, leaving it loose enough to not cut the circulation in there and tied it tight. "Go to the bed and lie on your back with your arms crossed above your head, my beautiful kitten."

While I made my way to the bed, he went to the wall and pulled a couple of things out of a drawer, setting them on the silver tray which I knew would soon be on the bed next to me. I positioned my body the way my master ordered me, squirming a bit at the cool feeling of the red silk sheets.

"I want you to close those beautiful eyes for me, pet, and not open them until I tell you to." This time his voice wasn't commanding, but somehow pleading, as if he wanted to surprise me. I was not afraid, for I trusted him with my life. I knew he would never do anything to cause me harm. From next to me, I heard him remove his pants and I knew my master was gloriously nude. I was still, with my eyes closed just like I was ordered. As the bed shifted under his wight, I squeezed my eyes, trying my best not to give in to temptation and open them. My master straddled my chest and addressed me while gently caressing my face.

"Open your eyes, my love." He said, his voice breaking with emotion. I didn't want to ruin the mood, so I slowly opened my eyes to meet my master's loving gaze. I wanted to reach up, pull his face to mine and kiss him with all the love that was raging inside me, but instead, I just stayed put, awaiting his next order.

"Look lower, kitten. I want you to understand just how much you mean to me." He was smiling and the playfulness in his eyes made him look like the little boy I met in kindergarten. I slowly moved my eyes down his neck, to his sculptured hairless chest, then even lower to his navel and froze. There, on his right hip, was a beautifully made tattoo of a lion. What made my heart race was the fact that it wasn't just any lion, but the lion that was part of the Cullen family crest. It was the same crest I wore on a wrist cuff every day and on a ring for occasions when my cuff was inappropriate.

"You wear my mark on you with pride, pet." He traced the tattoo of a lone star on my chest, exactly above where my heart was. It was the mark he placed on me when I became his submissive.

"This is my gift to you, my way of showing you that as much as you belong to me, I belong to you." He leaned forward, gently placing his lips on mine, giving me a slow burning kiss, which soon turned into a passionate lip lock. He started grinding on me, his massive hard on trapped between our bodies. I wanted him to take me then and there, but we were still in the playroom, and he was still my master, so I just returned his kisses, waiting for the moment when he would do more.

"I want to hear you, begging for me, screaming my name." His lips trailed from my chin, up my jaw and ended at my ear where he whispered, "Tonight you are allowed to speak freely but remember, I am still your master. Any disrespect on your part will be dealt with accordingly, do you understand?" He pulled on my hair, making me moan.

"Yes, Master." I replied, my voice a wanton whisper. "Please, Master, let me touch you!" I tried to wiggle my hands a bit, but that attempt was soon cut off by the sting of a flogger on my right nipple.

"No! That is how I want you. If you are a good little pet, I may grant you your wish later, but for now, you are not allowed to move your hands." With that, I felt the flogger connect again with my already aroused nipple. I could not piece a single thought and all that came out of my mouth were throaty moans. He moved his body so that he was sitting on my knees and kept teasing my skin with the toy.

I knew where this was going. I was prepared for what was to come, but it still made me jump when the flogger connected with my erect penis. The brief sting was soothed by my master's skillful lips, as he wrapped them around the head of my arousal.

"Oh, God!" My mind was clouded with images of my master's full pink lips around my cock, when I felt him pull off me and then heard the whoosh of air before the riding crop fell on my upper thigh.

"Not God, my sex kitten. Me! No one else!" The look on his face was the most exquisite sight I had ever seen. "Say it, pet! I want to hear you say my name. I want to know who is making you feel good, who do you belong to?"

"Master Jasper! I belong to you, Master!" My voice faltered, the pleasure in my body robbing me of breath. I took a deep breath before I continued."Only you, Master, can make me feel so good!" Before I could even finish, his mouth was wrapped around my cock again, going lower and lower, until his nose was buried against my pubic bone. "Ughhhhhhh! Yes!" It was becoming impossible for me to keep my hands still. "Please, Master! Let me taste you, Master." My pleas were answered as Jasper pulled off of me and slid higher on my body, aligning his mouth with mine.

"Kiss me, kitten." He didn't even wait for me to respond, before his lips were on mine, parting them with his talented tongue. His kisses filled me with even more desire to get my lips on his delicious skin.

"Please, Master..." I managed to get between kisses. "Please let me taste you!" I knew how much he loved me pleading and begging to have him in my mouth. Master Jasper sat up and looked me straight in the eyes. He held my gaze for a long moment, before he slid up my body again and straddled my chest. Now that I had his beautiful cock so close to my lips, I couldn't resist licking the precome dripping from the head, eliciting a moan out of him.

Master Jasper leaned over me, grabbing the headboard and started fucking my mouth with long slow strokes. My pulse was getting quicker and quicker with each thrust. He let go of the bed and carefully untied my hands, throwing the belt behind him. I whimpered when he pulled out of my mouth and sat on the bed next to me, his back resting against the pillows.

"I want you on your knees in front of me, pet. " he said with a lazy smile. I rolled on my belly, so that my face was perfectly aligned with his cock and pulled myself on my knees. Looking at him through my lashes, I lowered my head to his delicious looking member and stuck my tongue out, giving him a long slow lick from the base to the top, swirling my tongue when I reached the head. The taste of him was driving me insane and I couldn't wait to get his come down my throat.

I licked my lips one last time before diving straight for his beautiful cock and swallowing him to the hilt. I was so lost in the task of giving him pleasure, that I almost missed the groan that came out from deep within his chest when I contracted my throat muscles around his head.

"Yes, my love. Just… ugh… Just like that." Jasper's voice was a husky moan. His hand was on the back of my head, pulling at my hair like a mad man. He was coming undone and could not stop me.

I pulled my mouth off of him for a second, just so I could look at his gorgeous face – his brows were furrowed, his soft pink lips slightly parted in a tempting pout and his cheeks flushed. My Jasper was a vision to behold and it took all my strength to tear my eyes off of him and bury my face again in his lap.

His thighs were tense and I knew he was close. I couldn't wait to feel him come down my throat, so I doubled my efforts. My prayers were left unanswered when he pulled my head off of him and sat up straighter in bed.

"As much as I would love to come down your throat, love, I have plans for the night." He smiled gently at me and pulled me off the bed. "I want you to bend over the bench, pet. Let me see that beautiful ass." I did as I was told and put my hands over the bench, bending at the waist. I felt him behind me, caressing me tenderly, before delivering a swift slap where he had just touched me. I moaned my approval and pushed against his hand for more.

"Ah… I see you still have a soft spot for spanking, my sweet sex kitten." I knew how much he loved spanking me, be it with his bare hands or with one of the toys we had in the playroom. I was brought back from my thoughts by another swift slap, this time on the other cheek. "Count for me, pet." He said as he delivered another slap to my behind.

"One!" My voice was a deep groan, alerting my master to the desire that burned deep within me, for him. "Two!" I moaned out the next time his palm connected with my skin.

"You look so beautiful like that, my love. I can't wait to be inside you. Ughh. Just the thought of being buried deep within your heat…" Jasper was teasing my opening with one finger, making me moan. "Do you want me in there, pet? Do you want to feel me inside you?"

"If it pleases you, Master!" I wanted him so badly, it hurt, but I couldn't tell him, not now. He stepped away from me and I heard him go to the wall with the boxes again.

"On the bed, pet. I want you on your back, so I can look in those emerald pools of yours." He didn't need to tell me twice. I jumped on the bed, rolling over onto my back and spread my legs wide for him. The look he gave me, made my cock throb against my abdomen in anticipation. Jasper moved slowly and gracefully, like the predator he was. Reaching me, he placed one hand on my left knee and took my hard member with the other.

"So hard for me already... " Jasper trailed off while gently stroking my cock. I hadn't even noticed when he placed the lube next to me on the bed, but it got my attention when I heard the pop of the cap. He coated his fingers generously and tossing the small bottle aside and rubbed one against my opening. I could feel my whole body twitching with anticipation of what was yet to come. A sigh of contentment left my body when he pushed just the tip of his finger inside me. The need to have him deeper was excruciating and I thrust my ass towards it, pulling it deeper in. Master Jasper let go of my cock and slapped my thigh hard to catch my attention.

"Did I say you could move, pet?" I could see just by the look in his eyes when he addressed me that he was in Major-mode. "You deserve to be punished for that little stunt, my kitten, but..." He glided his hand down my thigh until he reached my knee. "Spanking will bring you too much satisfaction. The riding crop as well... Maybe... Ah yes!" There was something sinister about his smirk that should have scared me to death, but I knew that I could trust my lover. Instead, the little smile playing on his lips turned me on even more.

"You, my beloved pet, are not allowed to come until I say so." With that said, he thrust another finger inside me, scissoring them to stretch me for him. I was still moaning when he added a third one, rubbing them against my prostate, driving me insane with need. I couldn't tell if it was the need to feel him buried deep in me, or the need to come. It simply didn't matter anymore. My moans were spurring him on and soon he was pumping his fingers hard and fast in and out of my ass.

"I love it when you squeeze my fingers so tight…" Jasper trailed off, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, before he pulled his fingers out of me. "I hope you're ready for me, kitten, because I can't wait any more to feel you wrapped around me." Before he was even finished, I felt his member stretching my tight muscles even more to accommodate his girth. With just the head in, my master stopped, giving me some time to adjust to the intrusion, before sliding deeper at a slow, steady pace. I couldn't wait to have him in all the way. When I felt like that, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my legs around his waist, pull him close and push him into me with one, swift stroke. But I knew the rules – when we were in this room, my desires had to be in the back of my mind.

My master started with slow, long strokes, driving me insane with each sensual movement. I was panting, trying my hardest to stay in character and not just wrap myself around him. My arousal was trapped between our stomachs, rubbing on the soft, silken skin of Jasper's body. His eyes were locked with mine, the passion inside them transferring to my body, creating a slow burn deep within me.

"Let it go, pet. I want to feel what I do to you. Move against me, show me just how much you enjoy the way I'm playing your body like a fine tuned instrument." Jasper's voice was breathless, his lips gently brushing against my skin, raising goose bumps all over the sensitive flesh.

I started moving the lower half of my body, adjusting to my master's rhythm. Every time he pushed in, my hips would meet him halfway. The room was filled with our moans and groans of pleasure, accompanied by the slapping of skin against skin.

Soon our pace was frantic, creating a symphony of grunts and groans. My master's head was thrown back with my lips sealed over his delicious skin. My tongue licked the tiny droplets of sweat, making me moan at his salty taste.

"I'm close pet! You want to come with me?" Jasper's voice was husky, driving me even closer to the edge. I nodded my head, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Or may be I should keep on punishing you," my master mused, never once stopping his wonderful assault on my ass. "Do not come until I tell you to, kitten."

His thrusts sped up, his breathing becoming erratic, as he neared his orgasm. It was getting harder and harder for me to not let go and give in to my desire. I felt him tense, before he released an animalistic groan and came deep within my body. He slumped on my body, riding out his orgasm. I was dying to get my release, but my master hadn't allowed it yet. Instead I just wrapped my arms around him, gently trailing them from his shoulders, to the dimples above his ass and back up.

My master stood up, leaving me panting on the bed, and headed to the bathroom. I was desperate to come, but apparently master Jasper had other ideas. Coming back out he pulled me up and told me to clean up the playroom, before meeting him in downstairs for dinner. I hurriedly stripped the bed and put the lube in the drawer. Looking around the room one last time, I made sure all was in it's place and headed for the bathroom to clean up for dinner.

_**E &J** _

Tiny droplets of water still hung from my hair as I entered the dining room. Jasper was standing in the middle, with a beautiful bouquet of coral, lavender and pink roses. I walked slowly towards him, smiling softly at my beautiful husband.

"Are those for me, love?" I kissed Jasper's lips tenderly.

"Yes. Beautiful flowers, for my gorgeous husband. Happy anniversary, baby." Jasper said, pulling out a chair for me.

I sat down, smiling widely while looking around the table. Every available surface was filled with candles, bathing the china we got from my mother for our wedding in a soft glow. Jasper sat opposite from me, pulling the cork of a bottle of champagne and filling our glasses with the bubbly golden liquid.

"What kept you so late at work tonight?" He asked while removing the lids from the platters.

My nose was filled with the mouthwatering aroma of Baked Chicken Saltimbocca. I licked my lips in anticipation and was startled to hear a low groan from Jasper. Raising my eyes to meet his heated gaze, I was reminded that I never got my release in the playroom. He slowly dipped his index finger in the delicious looking food and looking straight in my eyes, licked the sauce off his talented digit. Watching the tantalizing view in front of me, I felt my cock pulse gently under the zipper of my pants.

"You seem distracted, darlin'," Jasper smiled teasingly at me and my obvious discomfort. "Are you not hungry? I know that Chicken Saltimbocca is your favorite..." he trailed off, scooping some of the tasty treat and depositing it on my plate.

Clearing my throat, I picked up my glass, saturating my dry throat with the sweet beverage. I picked up my fork, still not taking my eyes off of the sinful man before me, stabbing a little piece of chicken and slowly bringing it to my mouth. My lips sealed over the cool metal of the fork, while a throaty moan escaped from deep withing my chest. I saw Jasper stiffen at that and smirked inwardly. _Two can play the game, love._

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Management is pretty satisfied with the feedback from Hunter's division. We had a late meeting tonight. That's why I stayed there after everyone had gone home." Jasper smiled happily at me.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, with the occasional teasing on both our parts. There was no dessert which appeared quite strange to me, knowing what a sweet tooth Jasper had. When we were done with the amazing food, I put my plan in action. I wouldn't be the only one surprised this evening.

"Love, what about dessert?" I poked my head in the kitchen while Jasper was cleaning up our dishes.

"In the fridge, darlin'. There are three bowls on the middle shelf." My husband smiled at me.

Passing by my beloved, I gently kissed the tender spot behind his ear, and continued to the fridge. I opened the door to find three crystal bowls on the middle shelf, just as he had told me. One of them was filled with different fruit pieces - mango, strawberries and bananas. The second and third had whipped cream and chocolate ganache.

"Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes, love," I told my beautiful lover as I made my way out of the kitchen.

Reaching the door, I carefully opened it, so as not to spill any of the contents on the silver tray I was carrying. I knew I had to be quick in order to surprise Jasper the way he surprised me with dinner. I pulled out the bag of rose petals I had purchased earlier today. Putting the tray with our dessert in the middle of the king sized bed, I started spreading the red rose petals all around it. Once the whole bed was properly covered, I moved to the floor, making a narrow path from the bed to the door.

I looked at the bedroom from the door, and even though it looked beautiful, something was missing. Pulling out a box of scented candles we normally used in the bathroom around the tub, I positioned a few strategically over the bedside tables and the dresser, so they would evenly light the whole room. There wasn't much time left, so I quickly lit them while pulling my clothes off. When I was done, I threw the discarded items in the hamper and carefully slid on the bed next to the tray.

As soon as I had crossed my hands behind my head, Jasper entered the room. The wonder that was written in his eyes, soon gave way to adoration and love. Gifting me with his beautiful smile, my husband slowly crossed the room so he was standing right next to me.

"Are you part of the dessert, darlin'?" He asked me while pulling his already unbuttoned shirt off his sculptured body.

I was too lost in the sight before me to reply. Sitting up in bed, I pulled the beautiful man standing in front of me, closer and undid his trousers with trembling fingers. Jasper's eyes were trained on mine the entire time. I loved him more than anyone and anything else in the world, but what made my heart flutter in my chest, was the fact that he loved me just as much.

When there was nothing left on him, I slid further onto the bed, pulling him with me. He followed me silently, reclining on the fluffy pillows that were propped against the headboard.

"Actually, my love, _you_ are part of the dessert," I smirked at my naked lover.

Taking a strawberry out of the bowl , I carefully dipped it in the whipped cream. Jasper was watching intently my every move before closing his eyes as the soft fruit connected with his nipples. When they were covered, I popped the strawberry in my mouth. Keeping my eyes on Jasper's, I bent my head to his chest poking my tongue out to lick the mess I had made.

My husband's gentle moans spurred me even more, so I took a piece of mango and brought it to his mouth, after dipping the fruit in some chocolate. Jasper's plump lips closed around my fingers, licking them to remove all traces of chocolate off them. After the fruits were devoured in a playful way, I noticed that most of the chocolate and whipped cream was still in the bowls next to us.

"Close your eyes for me, love," I murmured to my dazed husband. Jasper smiled tenderly at me, before closing his eyes and reclining even further on the pillows. I dipped my index finger in the whipped cream, scooping a generous amount, and started writing on his chest. After a few more scoops, I finished my message and drew a little heart around Jasper's bellybutton.

"You can open your eyes now." I whispered to him.

Jasper slowly opened his eyes and I was greeted by a beautiful sapphire blue. He looked at his chest before raising his eyes to meet mine.

" _I love you until the end of time_." We both read the inscription out loud.

For what could have been hours or mere seconds, Jasper gazed into my eyes. Then, before I could react, he had pushed me on my back, sealing his mouth over mine. The kiss was not gentle, but full of adoration, love, passion and lust. He pulled away too soon for my liking, but the fiery passion in his eyes made my body tingle in all the right places.

Pulling himself up on his knees, Jasper took the bolw of chocolate ganache and tipping it slightly, started pouring the creamy substance all over my cock and abs. My member was twitching wildly against my abdominal muscles with every drop that connected with it. When my lower body was generously covered in chocolate, Jasper put the bowl back on the tray and then picking it up, moved it on the floor, next to the bed.

Before I could react, his head was in my lap, tongue licking the sweet chocolate off my skin. I had never been as excited as I was in that moment. The session we had in the playroom left me aching for a release and it was so close that i was hanging on a thin thread.

"Let go, love, " Jasper murmured before taking my swollen head in his hot, wet mouth and sliding down until his nose was touching my pubes. I knew it wouldn't be long before I lost it. Jasper gently slid one finger inside me, massaging me in time with his sucking. The sweet torture he was delivering was making me pant, while the tingly feeling started moving through my body. I couldn't even warn him before I was exploding in his mouth, my body lifting from the bed and a groan erupting from deep withing my chest. Jasper took everything I had to give him, cleaning me gently before sliding up next to me.

"I love you, " He whispered in my ear.

_**E &J** _

I woke up the next morning feeling better than ever before, even if the sheets were glued uncomfortably to my skin. I gently pulled it free before turning to face the love of my life. I was met with the coolness of Jasper's side of the bed and a folded piece of paper in front of me. There was noise coming from the kitchen, indicating Jasper was making breakfast.

A smile crept on my face as I took the note from the pillow and unfolded it. The six words on the crisp white paper, made my heart gently flutter.

_Ever thine,_

_Ever mine,_

_Ever ours._

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you until the end of time." - Come What May - Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman
> 
> "Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours." - Beethoven's third love letter.
> 
> Edward's tattoo - according to the Officer Rank Structure of the Confederate Army, a single star is worn by a major. Even if he's OOC in my story, Jasper still likes history. Being born in Texas, he took part in reenactments when he was in college and played the part of a major :D The star that is on Edward's chest is also a nautical star - in recent years, claims have been made that the nautical star is a symbol for homosexuality.
> 
> Jasper's tatto - no need for explanation I think?


End file.
